


A Shadow of a Prank

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, i guess, i had no idea for this prompt, jump scare, oof, shadow done goofed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Thirteen: Jump ScareShadow tries to prank Four. It doesn't work out well.
Relationships: Four & Time (Linked Universe), Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link
Series: Linktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	A Shadow of a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shadow had a _great_ plan to prank Four. He was going to creep up on the Hero, while he was alone, and scare him—oh! It was gonna be _so_ funny! Of course, he would need to be ready to dodge a sword aimed for his head, but dodging swords was something he was good at.

He wasn’t entirely sure that was a good thing to be good at. Although, avoiding swords had kept him alive so long.

The perfect time for him to prank Four was when he and Time went out to gather firewood. Shadow left the shadow of a tree and crept behind it. He hid a snicker behind his hand, the Hero hadn’t even noticed his presence.

 _Okay, Shadow,_ he thought, _I need to get this right. If I make a noise before I scare Four then I’ll blow my prank. Alright. Now, what to say…. Boo is good, but it’s too generic. Ah hah! Ooohhh, that’s better. Alright, I’ll use ah hah!_

As he moved to crept up to Four, a cool blade pressed itself to Shadow’s throat. He jumped at the sudden motion, feeling his heart beat in his chest as the blade followed his movement.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” said the voice of Time. “Who are you? Why are you following Four?”

 _Oh no._ Shadow panicked. “Uh…” Before Time could do anything, he stepped into the shadow of the tree he was hidden behind.

Time furrowed his brow as he lowered his Gilded Sword. He waved it where Shadow just was before glancing around.

“Time?” Four called, spotting him. “Have you gotten any firewood?”

Breaking his line of thought, Time said, “We have enough. It’d be smart to head back to camp—I just saw something here we should be wary of.”

“Oh?” Four widened his eyes. “What was it?”

“I don’t know, exactly,” he said. “It disappeared into the shadows.”

“Into the shadows…” Four paused before nodding his head. “Yup. Sounds like something to be wary of.”

Shadow knew that Four was groaning on the inside. The next time he saw him, he was _so_ getting chastised. They agreed to keep his presence quiet until they knew more of this villain they’re after.

After all, they did call the villain ‘Shadow’.

He’ll just have to jump scare Four next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
